One Christmas Day
by moviechick9620
Summary: Its Christmas at the hospital and House has an idea. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

One Christmas Day

* * *

It was Christmas and House was in an unusually good mood. He limped down the halls of the hospital with a sinister smile on his face. Nurses and Doctors stared. When he reached his office eh closed the doors, shut the blinds, and pulled something out of his drawer. He hung it. Part one of the plan done. He turned off the lights.

She was in her office as usual reading through a bunch of paper. Then, her phone rang.

"Dr. Cuddy."

"You have to get down to my office now. It's an emergency." With that said, House hung up.

She rushed down the halls and saw that his door was closed and his light were off. The door wasn't locked. She worriedly opened it.

"House are you in here? Are you okay?" she said into the darkness.

The next thing she knew, the door shut, and she felt herself being pulled into his arms. Their lips crashed together. She was taken by surprised. She closed her eyes and gave herself to the kiss.

Moments later their lips parted, only because of the lack of oxygen, and the lights switched on. She saw House with a big smile on his face as he pointed upwards.

She was still a little dazed when he said, "Merry Christmas" and limped out of the room.

She looked up and smiled broadly. It was mistletoe.

* * *

THANK You for reading!!!!!


	2. Wilson Part 1

Wilson Part 1

* * *

"I kissed Cuddy." He said plainly.

"Wh-what? When? Where? Why?" Wilson was surprised, yet happy for his best friend.

"Slow down Jimmy, it was just a kiss." he smiled remembering.

"Yeah, but its you and Cuddy! What happened?"

"Ok well I hung up some mistletoe in my office and called her pretending that there was an emergency and well you can picture the rest."

"Wow." He said. Maybe something was actually progressing with them. "Well you should go do your clinic duty before she realizes that you came to me and opened your big mouth."

"But daddy!" House did the best little boy impression he could.

"Go!" Wilson pointed to the door. House limped out.


	3. Wilson Part 2

Wilson Part 2

* * *

It was late and Wilson was packing up, ready to go home.

"Hey Wilson, can I talk to you?" A familiar voice same from the door.

"Yeah, sure. What's on your mind, Cuddy?" Like he didn't know what this was going to be about.

"Well, um… Where should I start? House and I…" she took a deep breath. "Well we kind of kissed." She let the breath out.

"Well, good for you!" Wilson said enthusiastically.

"She rose and eyebrow, then smiled. "You knew didn't you?"

"Yeah. House came earlier. He seemed well…happy."

She was silent.

"So what are you going to do? You can't just pretend like this didn't happen."

"I don't know. That's why I came here."

"Well you realize that he is in love with you right? I mean he might have a weird way of showing it but, trust me, he loves you. He always has."

She didn't move an inch.

"And you do love him back. Right?" he eyed her carefully. She looked down at her hands.

"I do, but I need someone who for sure will be there. Rachel is getting older and I need to know if I could trust House."

"Well what can I say Lisa, you would have to talk to him about this, not me."

"Your right, I'm sorry. I should go." She was halfway out the door. "And Wilson thanks." She smile and walked away.

"Oh Boy…" Wilson thought in his head.


	4. That Night

That Night

* * *

She tried dialing a couple of times but she never went through with the call. And then, the doorbell rang. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a long, deep breath. She checked Rachel, she was still asleep. Ok, here we go. She opened the door.

"Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy was surprised.

"Um, yeah. We have to get you to the hospital, House is in the Emergency Room." Cameron said.

"Wh-what? What do you mean in the Emergency Room?"

"Get Rachel and a coat and Ill explain on the way."

With that said, Cuddy rushed down the hall while calling her babysitter. When they got to the hospital, Cuddy practically sprinted towards the E.R. Wilson was there.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Well apparently he was on his motorcycle, on the way to your house I presume. Well yeah and this car rammed into him and his helmet flew off. He has a concussion."

"Oh my god." She said wide eyed. "What about his leg?" oh my god this is all my fault. She began tearing.

"Hey, he's gonna be fine." Wilson pulled her into a hug. "I know what your thinking, Lisa, it's not our fault."

Yes it is. He was going to see me! She wanted to say but she couldn't get it out of her mouth. "I want to see him." She felt her legs moving from beneath her.

"But he won't remember you." Wilson said, but she didn't hear him.

* * *

If u wanna find out what happens next……PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	5. Lisa Who?

Lisa Who?

* * *

He knew where he was going. He knew it was important, but what was it?

"House, House are you awake?" a familiar voice said.

"Yeah, what is it?" he said as he opened his eyes.

"Hey!" she smiled and swallowed a gallon of tears. "You okay?"

"Who are you?" he asked simply.

"House, this isn't funny." His expression didn't change.

"Do I know you?"

"My name is Lisa Cuddy, I've worked with you for years House!" she didn't stop the tears from pouring down her face.

"Cuddy…Cuddy…hmmm….." House said while trying to remember.

Cuddy couldn't begin to describe how she was feeling. The man she loved didn't remember her.

"Think you idiot!" he said to himself. "I have this smoking hot woman sitting next to me, crying for me! Why?" And then he felt a weird sensation. Like he was being pulled back in time.

He watched himself yelling at her while she was letting water cool down the little girl on her lap. Why was he doing this, She was clearly doing the right thing.

"Hey, House?" she gently shook his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Wh-What?" he shook out of it. "Yeah I'm fine." I need to remember the most I can. "Hey do you mind shutting off the light. I really want to sleep, I'm feeling like crap."

"Uh…Yeah. Sure." She walked out the room, sat on one of the chairs outside and cried,

"C'mon House, remember!" he whispered as he heard her sobbing.

* * *

U know I love REVIEWS!!!!!!!


	6. Remembering

Remembering

* * *

_"You would have made a great mother." He said._

_ "Son of a bitch. When I was getting the baby, you said I would suck as a mother, and when I lose it, you say I'd be great as a mother. Why do you negate everything?!?_

_ "I don't know." He said honestly. Then he pulled her into his arms in to kiss.  
It was one of the best kisses in his life._

House woke up panting. He blushed to himself. Wow, that was amazing. He closed his eyes and remembered something that surprised him.

_"I slept with Lisa Cuddy!" he yelled off the hospital balcony. He walked away._

_ "This is beyond asshood!!!" she yelled._

Whoa! Wait a second…we slept together? No way…then again that would explain why she was crying. He had to get things cleared up. He was going to go looking for her.

* * *

JUST A MINI CHAPTER…IVE BEEN BUSY…..THE NXT 1 WILL B LONGER….I PROMISE…. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Revelations

Revelations

* * *

IF UR A HUDDY FAN LIKE ME U WILL LIKE THIS…

* * *

An hour had passed and Cuddy hadn't moves an inch. He doesn't remember me…He doesn't remember anything that has happened…And then she heard it. It was a groan and then a thump. It came from his room. She got up and ran to see what happened.

"House!" her eyes were wide open as she kneeled beside him trying to help him up.

"What's wrong with my leg?" he asked looking at her with a painful expression on his face. She began telling him the story as he was lying on his bed rubbing his leg. She told him about the Vicodin and Mayfield.

"I'm such an ass." He whispered to himself.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"I remembered some things…and well never mind." He looked down.

"House! That's great!" she said smiling broadly.

"Do I really negate everything?" he asked curiously.

"Huh?" she asked confused, then she remembered. "Oh…" she began to blush.

So it did happen! Ok now lets see…if we kissed, then maybe we really did sleep together, but how am I going to find out? She noticed that he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"House, if you're wondering about something, just ask."

"Did we…I mean, have we, you know, slept together, because I got this memory about yelling that we did over a hospital balcony…and you seemed pretty mad." He looked directly into her eyes.

She had a lump in her throat. "We didn't…you hallucinated that we did a couple days before you went to Mayfield."

"Oh." He said. Cuddy could've sworn she saw a hint of disappointment in his face. "So were not…like together?" he stated rather than asked.

"Um…yeah…I guess." Cuddy said rather sadly.

"That's a shame." He said in a low voice.

"What was that?" Cuddy knew what he had said but she wanted to make sure she didn't imagine it.

"Uh… nothing." He scooted over on his bed. "Hey, um, that chair looks really uncomfortable, do you wanna lie down?"

"I'm not sure I'm supposed to." She said nervously.

"Oh, c'mon! Aren't you like the boss of this hospital? You can do whatever you want!" he said and gave her a lopsided grin.

She got butterflies in her stomach like when she first met him, but she couldn't help herself. She got on the bed and lied down beside him.

"Can I ask you a favor?" he whispered.

"Yeah sure." She looked up at him.

"Could you tell me stories about what happens in this hospital?"

She let out a signature Lisa Cuddy laugh. "Hmmm. Where should I start?" she was staring directly into his eyes. She was anticipating what was about to happen.

Right at that moment the world pretty much stopped around them. No more beeping monitors, nothing. He pressed his lips gently to hers and felt her sigh. This all seemed so familiar, but so distant to both of them. The kiss began to pick up speed, but Cuddy put her hand on his chest and pushed him back gently.

"We shouldn't, not here." She said.

"Yeah." He let out a breath. " Um, so how bout that story?" They both chuckled and she began telling him about the time they were on an air plane and mass hysteria broke loose. An hour later they fell into a content sleep in each others arms.

* * *

PLEAZ REVIEW!!!!


	8. Confession

Confession

* * *

Somehow in the course of that night, Cuddy ended up laying her head on House's chest, arm across his stomach, both hugging each other. She laid there, awake, taking inventory of the past couple of hours. She felt him waking up.

"Morning." He said groggily.

"Hey, how you feeling?" she caressed his cheek.

"Better, but my leg is killing me." She scooted farther away. "No, stay, please." She stopped moving. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, I mean for everything, for being a pain in the ass, for making your life miserable." Cuddy was about to say something, but he stopped her. "Wait, just listen. I've got it figured out. That night, the night of the accident, I was going to see you, at first I didn't remember why, but now I do. I kissed you, in my office because of the mistletoe I put up. Yeah it's a lame, but whatever. That night I was going to go talk to you, ask u to dinner. Then it hit me. Literally the car hit me, while I was on the ground, partially unconscious, all I could think about was telling you that I love you, but then I blacked out." He had transformed into the House Cuddy rarely saw. She could tell he meant every word of what he said. "And now here I am, telling you that I love you, always have, and always will."

"House…"she couldn't find the words. Not just the words, but she couldn't even find her voice. "I-" she was cut off by a nurse.

"Excuse me Dr. Cuddy." The young nurse said "I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a moment while I do the check-up and discharge him, then you are welcome to come back."

Cuddy leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I'll be back, and I love you too" she smiled and left the room.


	9. Wilson Part 3

Wilson pt.3

* * *

Cuddy went into the bathroom, tried to make her self as presentable as possible and headed back to her office. As she suspected, Wilson was waiting for her.

"What happened?" he asked smiling. "You just disappeared into his room last night."

She was going to test him. "Oh nothing…we just slept together, that's all."

"That's all! Lisa you slept with House in the hospital after he had gotten a concussion!" his eyes were bulging out of his head.

She couldn't hold in the laughter any longer. She started cracking up. He looked at her oddly and then realized what she really meant.

"Jeez Wilson, you can be really literal, you know that? All we did was share a bed."

"Did anything happen while you guys were _only_ sharing a bed?"

"We may have kissed. And he may have admitted that he loves me." She said smiling and slightly blushing.

"Wow, what did u say?"

"I told him the truth, well what else was I gonna say? I told him that I love him too."

"Well, are you guys gonna go public?"

"Um I don't know yet, the only people apart from House and I that know are you and his nurse."

"Well Lisa, you do know that word gets around the nurse's office pretty fast right?" he said giggling.

"Well Wilson, does the same thing happen in Oncology?"

"No way! Why would you think that?" he said innocently.

"Oh, no reason." The both started laughing.

"Hey isn't her getting discharged today?"

"Yeah, that reminds me. I have to go." Wilson just smiled as she left towards House's room.

"Hey." She said as she entered his room. He had already put his clothes back on and was working on his shoes.

"Hey. Do you think you could drive me home? I'm not quite sure I can get there on my own." He asked.

"Yeah sure." She helped him up.

When they arrived at his apartment, he offered her some coffee.

"Coffee sounds good to me." She smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

"Happy to be home?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah" Cuddy thought he had an interesting look on his face. "Now I can do something I've been dying to do." He pulled her into a kiss, crashing their lips together. This time it wasn't a gentle kiss, and this time she didn't push him away.

* * *

HOLD ON PPL…THER IS ONE MORE CHAP LEFT!!!!


End file.
